The Knight & the Sorceress
by Embrasia
Summary: Ever wonder where Elyan was before Cenred's capture in season 3 episode 7? Read this fic to find out! Rated M for violence and smutty goodness :) Cowritten with freckled98
1. The Knight & the Sorceress

**Author's note: This is an original character fic & is entirely unrelated to my other stories. Co-written with CSINYPacker012**

The Knight & the Sorceress

Lady Philippa of Derenwater weaved her lustrous raven tresses into a long elegant braid. She quickly strung her bow. Placed a foot into a chair and slipped a gold encrusted dagger into the sheath attached to her thigh. She hated nothing more than thieves and this time she'd prove ready for a fight. She pulled on her hood and her leather clad form stormed out into the inky night. She trudged in the direction of the horse thief, bow in hand, a sturdy rope coiled around her shoulder. _The scoundrel took my prized mare only a week before and now he's back._ _Arrogant bold bastard! _

Her movements became smooth and stealthy as she crept up behind him. She scowled as he checked out the shanks of her father's favorite black stallion, she slipped an arrow from the case on her back, took a knee and aimed. She drew in a deep breath, pulled way back on the string, and released it. The arrow sailed through the air at the speed of light.

She grinned at the sound of a distant, wail of agony. _Got him at last! _She ran up to bind the injured thief. She would lock him in her father's brig until judgment could be passed. But he sprung to his feet. Blocked one punch and then another. Caught her foot as she kicked. Pushed her down in the stables. The horses reared up on their hind legs and neighed loudly. As the two of them rolled and tussled about in the hay.

"I yearn not for a fight!" he called as he used all of his weight to subdue her trapping her wrists above her head as his hips pinned hers to the ground.

Her bosom heaved angrily breathlessly, "Then you should not have come to my father's stables to steal our horses week after week!"

He looked down in shock and awe as her obsidian eyes glowed a florescent blue; firy blue. And in a millisecond he felt an excruciating surge of energy blast him in the chest. He flew through the air. Hit the stable walls. Fell crashing to the ground.

Pippa was drained void of energy. She had not mastered her abilities yet. She used the wall to brace herself and rose on unsteady feet.

Her maid came running, "Pippa! I saw a flash are you alright milady?!"

Lady Philippa assured the frantic woman as she bound the thief's wrists and ankles with rope, "I'm fine. I finally caught this vile piece of pig dung, who's been stealing our horses for a month."

The maid looked upon the unconscious man and gasped, "Milady! He's no horse thief. He's your father's new blacksmith, Elyan..."

xXx

_The Forge_

Pippa grabbed a fist full of bandages and a cleansing agent, and set out for the smithy. Tending wounds was usually a job for a nurse maid, not a woman of her high station, but she had to see him again and this was the only excuse she could come up with. _I brutally attacked him and he never struck me once, not even to save himself. No man could possibly be that chivalrous… _

She cautiously entered the warm toasty forge. Sparks flew as Elyan pounded a red hot horseshoe against an anvil, his manly voice singing a tune as he worked. He stopped briefly wiping the sweat from his brow, and then went back to his hammering and singing, his muscles flexing with every mighty swing. She stood in awe of the vision of this black Adonis, his voice calling to the very soul of her. She gave herself a mental slap._ I haven't time for foolish fancies. Father would never allow a courtship with a man that shoes his horses. Daddy expects me to marry Lord Theobald. The date has already been set, the priest consulted, the arrangements made._

Elyan set aside his hammer as he finally noticed her standing across the smithy. She was shocked to see him smiling at her after all that had happened.

She straightened up at once and sauntered over, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Shouldn't a maid be tending my wounds?" He replied with a smirk.

She was caught off guard but recovered quickly, "Arelia was violently ill, asked if I'd look in on you."

He grinned gazing down at the most beautiful face he'd ever laid eyes upon, "Awww didn't know you cared."

"I don't," She snapped in response to his jesting. "I'm merely doing a favor for my maid. Now take off your shirt."

"Damn. It's like that. You can't buy a fellow a drink first."

"You're impossible!"

He chuckled, "If you want me to strip you could at least ask me nicely."

"If I _wanted _you to strip I wouldn't have to ask at all," She rebutted.

"Whatever make it quick. A guy has to earn a living, and you have to get back to brushing your hair all day or whatever it is that women do while we men work our asses off."

She rolled her eyes refusing to dignify his pettiness with a response. He pulled his shirt off brandishing the well sculpted torso accustomed to those who labored hard.

_Good God! _She took a slow breath to regain her composure. Then she peeled off the bandages wrapped around his chest; perfect but for the scar she had given him. Elyan closed his eyes as she treated his wound, her touch a gentle caress upon his smooth ebony skin. Even as the antiseptic bit into the cut he yearned for it not to end. Elyan swooned. _She's as fierce as a lion and yet as gentle and delicate as a dove, much like the beloved sister I had forsaken to seek out adventure. _

"I'm sorry does it hurt," Pippa asked as she noticed the pain in his eyes. "I can loosen the dressings."

"No," He placed his hand over hers, holding her delicate hand to his chest, the powerful and steady beat of his heart drumming beneath her palm.

They gazed speechlessly into each other's eyes for a warm tender minute until the door creaked open. They jumped back.

An older heavy set woman walked over with her medical bag. She called to Elyan, "I'll redress your wounds and then be on my way good Sir."

Elyan smiled at Pippa with utter amusement as Arelia stood before him in perfect health.

"Bloody hell," Pippa buried her embarrassed face in her hands. _I thought she was off tonight!_

As the nurse maid caught sight of the sparkling new dressings she bowed out gracefully and turned to leave. Pippa was positively mortified. A cocky jerk like Elyan would never let this one go. Or so she thought, but to her amazement he didn't utter a word.

Pippa rambled frantically as she made her way to the door, "I just came to apologize for injuring you unjustly."

She stopped in her tracks as he grabbed her hand and before either of them realized what was happening she was wrapped in his arms enthralled in a kiss...

xXx

_The Secret_

Three months later Lady Philippa, or Pip as Elyan called her, stood in the warm toasty cottage attached to his forge. She waited impatiently for Elyan who she'd been courting in secret since the night she nearly killed him.

"Come on you take longer than a woman to get ready," She teased meanly.

Elyan chuckled, "It's a special night. Do you like the white tunic better or the red one?"

Pippa couldn't focus on the shirts to decide, for she was drawn to the rippling chest and abs that stood between the two clothing options.

"Well," He walked over grinning, his muscles dancing beneath his chocolate brown skin, a lovely complement to the toasted cinnamon of her own complexion.

_Please do not where a shirt at all. _"The white one." She chimed at last.

"Thanks," He grinned obliviously and slipped it on.

He wrapped her in a warm embrace and gazed down into her beautiful round face. He confessed dreamily, "Pip I've never been the type to stay in one place for long. I'm a traveler. I live off my wits and my skills and move on to the next adventure. But there is something about you that makes me want to stay put. For the first time since leaving Camelot I've opened a permanent forge."

She smiled brightly and he placed a tender sweet kiss upon her supple chocolate lips ran his tongue along the crease of her mouth begging permission to enter, and when she surrendered he took her mouth slowly and seductively with a passion that sent waves of pleasure up her spine. She'd never felt like this about anyone. It was almost frightening.

She broke their kiss and backed away, "I'm sorry. I believe I left my bag in the forge."

Before he could yell, "Pip no." She'd already burst through the doors of the steamy hot forge.

She gasped and covered her mouth with a trembling hand as she looked into the cooling bin, "Elyan that is not a sword or a horseshoe." She said when she finally found words.

Elyan pulled the engagement ring he had forged just for her from the bath it had been cooling in and got down on one knee. Her large almond eyes filled with tears as she realized what all his fussing was about, why he needed the perfect shirt, why he spent forever brushing his hair, and polishing his boots.

He said with a hint of disappointment, "I was going to take you out to a nice dinner and surprise you but… I guess there's no time like the present." He smiled nervously, his hands shaking his palms sweating, "Will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?"

"But… But…" She stammered in utter shock. "Elyan you've openly admitted how much you shun responsibility."

"I know," He confessed. "And it would taste a lie to tell you I wasn't just a little bit scared. But after meeting you I lost the urge to roam, because I found my way home in your eyes."

She pulled him to his full glorious height and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears of joy streaming down her caramel cheeks.

He cleared his throat, "Pip… Pip is that a yes."

"Oh," the still stunned Pippa cried. "Yes. A thousand times yes."

He slipped the ring over her knuckle and swung her around ecstatically; kissed her like he'd never kissed her before as they snatched at each other's coverings. She pulled the white shirt up his back over his head, off his strong arms. He gripped her soft round bottom and lifted her onto his work bench pouring kisses all over her neck and heaving bosom, his nimble fingers at the back of her loosening the laces of her bodice with ease. Her mouth fell upon the sensitive skin of his chest kissing the scar from her arrow.

"I'm sorry," She breathed against his skin.

"I'm not," he assured her. His rough blacksmith's hands traveling beneath her heavy skirts, caressing the smooth shapely thighs beneath. He stopped and looked down at her, his eyes full of concern, "I want this."

"I can tell," She giggled with a hand upon his manhood, as hard and powerful as the steel that he forged in his smithy.

He nearly growled in response to her boldness. His voice heavy almost breathless with lust as she slipped his hand into her panties and allowed him to feel her wetness. He fought to keep his wits about him, "Pip are you sure you want to go all the way this time? I'll continue to wait if that pleases you. I've waited all this time."

"I want this," She said in a scared trembling voice.

A smile spread over his lips as he pulled her panties down and off her quivering legs. He rose and she unlaced the front of his breeches, took his manhood into her trembling hand, freeing his rather large erection.

"You're not scared are you?" He breathed against her neck and he could feel her nod her head yes. "It will only hurt at first, and the pain will pass." He promised breathlessly his tone wrought with need. He gripped her back tightly to hold her in place. If she squirmed that would only hurt her worse. He pressed himself against her slippery threshold. "Are you ready to be one with me," He asked, full ready to break her barrier and claim what he'd denied himself for so long.

She gripped his broad shoulders for dear life, holding him close enough to feel his love and his warmth; the beat of his heart, the sound of his breath. Overwhelmed by need, and lust, and anticipation she purred without fear, "I'm ready."

Her voice was like a heavenly song in his ear. He turned his head to meet her lips their mouths closing in a smoldering kiss as she braced herself for the moment her loving Elyan would claim her body and make them one. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his hips pushing forward. Her every muscle tensed as he tore through the delicate flesh of her maiden head.

"Elyan," She cried, breaking their kiss. A tear escaped the prison of her lashes and trickled down her cheek, falling upon the naked skin of his broad and masculine shoulder.

He gazed upon her beautiful face, her mouth opened in shock, her breathing quickening from his deep penetration of a place so intimate and delicate. He wiped her tear and whispered, "Are you alright my love?"

She embraced the delicious pain, nodding yes as she pried her fingernails from the broad muscular canvas of his back. He began to move slowly inside of her each stroke a little deeper than the last until he'd laid the full length of his magnificent pipe.

"I love you so much Pip," he whispered, as he gripped her ass, his thrusts growing more eager with the sound of her wanton moans.

Her dainty hands sliding over his sweat laden back as his mouth fell to her neck sucking and nibbling, while he gripped her cheeks and fucked, cries of lust and pleasure escaping her lips as her body tingled with an unfamiliar sensation, the wonderful feeling of her orgasm approaching.

"Elyan stop," She implored him, her voice wrought with lust. She was afraid of being judged as a wanton seductress if she allowed her passion to ring free.

He slid his soft wet tongue up and down her neck grinning, a little pleased with himself, "I want to please you." He breathed into her ear as if he'd read her worried thoughts shoving his manhood even further into her wet heat, drumming at her g-spot as she squealed with passion and ecstasy, her nails raking across his vigorously working back, the two of them never feeling so steamy hot and just plain incredible.

"I love you Elyan," she cried in a breathless wanton tone, her body quivering, bursting forth in ecstasy as he pleased her, her muscles pulsating around his stone hard prodding cock. She collapsed upon his shoulder exhausted and satisfied.

He wrapped his arms around her tight, his rough stubble gently pricking at her soft jaw as he held his handsome face next to hers, his thrusts becoming hard and deep and sporadic as he groaned her name gasping and convulsing and flooding her beautiful body with his sacred nectar, the glorious sensation of his seed, so hot and sweet as it bathed the soft walls of her interior. Their bodies still connected, his forehead now pressed to hers, they heaved breathlessly, their wet glistening bodies wrapped around each other's satisfied forms. She winced painfully biting down on her lip as he slowly pulled his cock out, shining from a mixture of the two of them.

He smiled softly, his heart still racing from their coupling, "Thank you for giving yourself to me. I love you Pip. You are my everything."

With passion fading common sense doused the flames, she grew doubtful and afraid. _Is Elyan truly capable of settling down?_

"I'll never leave you," He vowed at the sight of her worried expression. "Only death could keep me from you."

"And I you Elyan," She smiled blissfully having at last found a thief that she liked: the stealer of her heart. She wrapped her hands around his neck as they drifted into a loving kiss, warmed by the fires of the forge but most of all by each other's love.

xXx

_The Goodnight Kiss_

"I wish you could stay," Elyan said as he walked her the short distance to his front door just to spend those few extra second with her.

"I wish I could stay too," Pippa said dreamily gazing up at the taker of her virginity, the keeper of her heart.

He wrapped her in his strong embrace taking her mouth with a fiery passion that overwhelmed both their senses, a passion that had them yearning to tear off each other's coverings and succumb to their desires.

Her eyes shot open as soldiers burst through the door. She screamed. Elyan was hit with the hilt of a sword and knocked out cold. She fought viciously. Punching, kicking, blasting magic. She knocked one soldier out. Set another on fire the flaming villain ran about screaming as the skin melted from his face. The cottage burst into leaping flames, but the soldiers kept coming. Pippa fought off one enormous man after another as best she could but her magic was new to her, and there were just too many soldiers. As she choked on the cinders and the ash growing weaker by the second, they grabbed Elyan. Clapped him in irons. Time froze as a witch in knight's armor, with milky white skin, and golden locks walked amidst the chaos. A wave of energy shot from her palm. The already weakened Pippa went hurdling painfully to the ground.

"Bind her hands so she can't use her magic," Morgause called to Cenred's men.

"Please don't take him!" Pippa pleaded between heaving sobs, her face shiny with tears, "What did he do?!"

Morgause called with a sinister smirk, "It's not always a matter of what you did. Sometimes it's a matter of who you know. And your precious Elyan has a very important sister."

Morgause turned to Cenred's soldiers, her voice icy cold, void of emotion. "On to the Castle of Fyrien!"

Pippa rose on unsteady feet wobbling toward the open threshold. She collapsed on the ground as the burning structure popped and fizzled behind her. The intense heat cinged her toes. She yanked her feet up into her dress. Her face pressed into the cool wet grass, watching helplessly as Elyan's form shrank into the distance. Her tears poured as she was well aware they had probably shared their final _Goodnight Kiss_. That witch and her lieges were likely leading him to his death, and there was nothing Pippa could do to save him…

**Thanx for reading :^)**

**-Embrasia & CSINYPacker012-**


	2. The Sands of Time

The Sands of Time

It had been two years since King Arthur rescued Elyan and Gwen from the castle of Fyrien and the sands of time had changed many things. Elyan was now a knight of Camelot and his sister Gwen was queen. The throne room was packed with finely dressed courtier's gossiping with excitement about the visiting royalty.

King Arthur sat on his throne with Gwen at his right hand, watching her lick her beautiful lips and chew the bottom one again and again. This was an unconscious habit she resorted to when her nerves were entirely on end, but for whatever reason Arthur found this simple unintentional behavior extremely sexy; the way she wet her luscious lips over and over, the way her soft nibbling made them pink and just a little swollen.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably on his throne forgetting for the moment just where he was, "Nervous Guinevere?"

"Was I biting my lip again," Gwen whispered, a flash of rouge emerging in her caramel colored cheeks, "I'm sorry Arthur it's just…" She took a deep breath forcing her tense muscles to slack. "I've cleaned this throne so many times but I still feel uncomfortable sitting on it. I'm a servant sire. It's who I am."

"Being a servant is what you did. It was never who you were," Arthur gently brushed his knuckles over the smooth bronze skin of her cheek and she drew a quiet strength and dignity from his loving caress and the beauty of his words. He leaned over and pressed a slow and gentle kiss upon the delicious mouth that had been beguiling him all morning.

Gwen exhaled sharply as his lips bid farewell to her own and she realized she'd been holding her breath. _Years later and he still renders me breathless, senseless_, "I love you Arthur."

"I love you," He grinned impishly. "And as for the throne you sit upon, you belong here Guinevere. As a servant you were merely cleaning it off for yourself."

A soft laugh escaped Gwen. She had a beautiful bell like laugh, another thing Arthur loved about her. Arthur took her hand and braided his digits with hers. His ring of nobility bit into her finger a little but she didn't mind. Most days that mild discomfort was the only thing that made this seem real, that she could actually be married to the love of her life, the king of Camelot, and that this fairytale life wasn't some beautiful dream she would wake up from at any moment. Arthur gave his wife a final reassuring gaze and as his gorgeous stormy blue eyes bore into her soul she felt like she was dreaming again. She yearned to pinch herself but fought the urge. Instead she squeezed his hand firmly but lovingly and as the king's ring pressed into her finger once more she smiled at the ache. This was indeed real and he was hers until the end of time.

_Never leave me Arthur._ She silently implored him as they gazed wistfully into each other's eyes, her lids falling and making the world disappear as they melted into a kiss.

Gwen and Arthur came up for air at the sound of applause. The crowd was cheering for the Knights of the Round Table as they filed into the throne room. They ceased movement after falling into their staunch formation. Gwen couldn't contain her happiness as she spotted her brother among the rows of mail clad men. Gwen gave a subtle smile and wave to Elyan who joyfully returned the gestures.

While imprisoned in the castle of Fyrien they were reunited for the first time in years. Gwen's first response was to ask Elyan what he'd done to bring about this misfortune. The capture wasn't Elyan's fault. He'd done nothing to deserve it and his sister's off base assumptions broke his heart a little. And during Gwen's temporary banishment from Camelot Elyan did not stand up for her which broke her heart a lot. Yes the brother and sister had, had their differences over the years but they came to realize all they had were each other and the Camelot brotherhood.

As Elyan stood with his brothers in arms looking up at his sister who fit perfectly on the throne of Camelot he could not remember a time he was more proud of Gwen. Elyan smiled. _I always knew Gwen was meant for great things. It just took her a while to figure that out._

"What's all the buzz about?" Elyan whispered to Gwaine as the knights stood shoulder to shoulder in the throne room.

"After Morgause killed Cenred he left no heirs so his cousin ascended to the throne." Gwaine explained. "The new king and Queen are visiting to negotiate a truce and a peace treaty with Camelot."

"That's wonderful. Arthur is turning out to be some king," Elyan had to admit.

"Hell of a lot better than Uther," Gwaine sneered. "It's about time Camelot got itself a decent king.

Elyan chuckled. Gwaine never liked Uther and rarely hid his contempt for him.

Elyan listened closely as ladies of the court gossiped rumors they had heard about how incredibly handsome the visiting king was and how he was kinder and more attentive to his subjects than Cenred had been. Elyan tried to soak up as much of the floating conversations as he could. With his sister having been a servant for many years Elyan knew there was often an element of truth to palace gossip. And from what he was hearing he couldn't wait to meet the new king. Cenred's successor seemed like a standup guy.

Elyan snapped to attention as the trumpets sounded. Merlin walked out in a ridiculous serving outfit with a big floppy hat on his head. A frustrated Merlin blew the large feather that kept falling into his face while Arthur fought the overwhelming urge to laugh at him.

Merlin cleared his throat gaining the undivided attention of every servant, knight, and courtier. "May I present to you King Theobald and his Queen Philippa of Derenwater."

Elyan whipped around. _I couldn't have heard what I think I did!_

A roar of applause nearly shattered the stained glass windows as the visiting king and queen entered the courtroom. Elyan's mouth gaped at the sight of Pippa dressed in royal purple with a dazzling tiara upon her head. Utter shock transformed to heartache with the revelation of why she never returned his letters. Elyan no longer wanted to befriend this visiting king. He yearned to rip off the nobleman's arm and beat him to death with it. Arthur and Gwen stepped down from their thrones and properly greeted Pippa and her husband.

"Pip." A barely discernible whisper left Elyan's lips as he at last willed his mouth to move and bring forth sound.

The young queen froze as if she'd heard the voice of a ghost. A chill swept over her as she slowly turned around. Her eyes bulged. _Could it be? No it couldn't be! Theobald told me he went to negotiate with Cenred to release Elyan but it was too late. Elyan was already dead. My eyes are deceiving me. This can't be!_

"Sir Elyan," Arthur beckoned and Pippa gasped at the sound of his name.

She drew no breath as Elyan stepped forward. All the color drained from her face. The back of her hand floated up to her forehead as the room began to spin. The crowd exploded in a collective gasp as Pippa fainted in her husband's arms.


	3. What Dreams May Come

What Dreams May Come

Theobald's involuntary catch of his wife before she hit the ground drew everyone's attention. But what caused an even greater stir was the manner in which Elyan instinctively reached for Pippa. Sensing King Theobald's reaction to seeing Elyan move so quickly, Gwen stepped in by saying that their knights are trained to help and this particular knight is her brother. Their upbringing is to care and his helpful nature is why he reacted the way he did. Theobald accepted that explanation. Arthur in the mean time stepped up and asked Theobald if he wanted Gwen & Elyan to take his queen to see the physician since it may be faster than waiting on the elderly man to be ushered to the entrance of the castle. Theobald agreed by saying that their trip had taken a lot out of his wife and placed Pippa in Elyan's arms to be brought to Gaius. Gwen & Elyan excused themselves to tend to Pippa while Arthur invited King Theobald to take a walk around the grounds with him so that they can get a feel of each other and their kingdoms.

xXx

Gwen, noticing Elyan's somewhat subtle reaction to seeing Queen Pippa, decided that she would find out how they know one another because it was important for Camelot and Fyrien to make peace. Elyan followed Gwen into the castle with his head spinning at the realization that he had Pip back in his arms if only for a little while. Once Elyan laid Pippa on the bed in the guest chambers Gwen immediately looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

All Elyan could muster to say was, "Not now Gwen. I promise to tell you everything later. Please find me once Gaius has checked her over and she is okay."

Gwen nodded for the time being showing Elyan a new feeling, one she never gave to him before: trust.

Gaius came in and gave Gwen a pungent vile to allow Queen Philippa to smell and revive her since she simply fainted. A short time later Pippa began to stir causing Gwen to rush over to her. In Pippa's mind she was having a dream again about Elyan, but this time it wasn't as pleasant as the previous dreams. When Pippa opened her eyes she saw a concerned looking Gwen at her side. Gwen reached for a goblet of water and assisted Pippa in sitting up to get a drink.

Once Gwen was sure Pippa was okay, she blurted out, "So I presume you know my brother. But do not worry; no one noticed your exchange. All eyes were on our husbands' first meeting and their reactions to one another."

Pippa could only nod her head. When she finally spoke she apologized for fainting at their initial meeting. Gwen laughed a little and placed her hand on Pippa's hand and said it was quite alright. Pippa, realizing only her and Gwen were in the room, asked where Theobald was.

Gwen giggled, "Off doing king things with my husband."

Pippa began to smile and then it faded just as fast it came when she realized what had just happened. _My Elyan is alive_ _and I'm married to another_…

xXx

Elyan exited the castle in a rush. His mind was spinning. His Pippa was married. His anger began to grow as he realized that she did not answer his letters because of her status. He had to talk to her and find out why. Why didn't she write back? What happened to her after he was dragged off by Cenred & Morgause? Did their night mean anything to her? He dreamed of the night she gave herself to him often and she was the only person to ever capture his heart and soul. He was a broken man at the moment and he needed to be alone with his thoughts so he headed home to his chamber in the knight's quarters.

xXx

Just as Pippa was about to explain to Gwen how she knew Elyan, a maid walked in with a little boy.

The servant chimed, "Someone was looking for their mommy when he awoke from his nap."

Gwen's eyes grew wide. She looked at the child with curly brown hair and big brown eyes like her and her brother. Gwen was stunned into silence as Pippa held her child to calm him. Pippa needed to lie for the good of both kingdoms. It was her duty as queen to withhold the truth for the greater good and until now she had done just that, but the glare of recognition on Gwen's face was too much to bear.

"He's 15 months old," Pippa managed after what seemed an eternity of awkward silence. Her voice strained her vision blurry with tears, Pippa smiled and whispered to Gwen. "I named him Thomas after his grandfather."


End file.
